


Animagus

by Rawrpeep



Series: The GhiraLink Hogwarts AU No One Asked For [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Animagus, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Link's got a crush and doesn't realize it, M/M, Room of Requirement, maybe Ghirahim should've been a Ravenclaw, this one is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrpeep/pseuds/Rawrpeep
Summary: Year 4.  Link and Ghirahim discover their animagus forms.  Opinions are varied.
Relationships: Ghirahim & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The GhiraLink Hogwarts AU No One Asked For [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Animagus

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a fun one for you, after the intensity of the last one. Hope you enjoy!

**Animagus**

“I want to see if I can enter the tournament.”

“Ghirahim, no!” Link blanched, horrified at the prospect.

“Why not? This body may be a minor by human standards, but I’m still centuries old.” Ghirahim tossed his hair, ignoring the muttering Gryffindors who were upset that a _slimy snake_ decided to sit with them. “I want to know how the Age Line works. Does it take physical form into account, or mental age? Experience level? I don’t like not knowing things.”

“It’s a bad idea.” Link shook his head, frowning in thought. “You don’t have to enter the tournament to cross the Age Line. If I can’t stop you, then just. Keep that in mind? I guess?” The demon lord snorted.

“Skychild, I think it’s _adorable_ that you’re trying to protect me, but I can handle it. You should try to cross the Age Line, as well. You’d legally be an adult by now had we stayed in our world, if you somehow survived my Master’s rise.”

Link puffed out his cheeks in annoyance at Ghirahim’s condescending tone, then made a face like he’d swallowed a lemon at the mention of Demise. He did _not_ want to get into this conversation right now, and not only because they were in a _very public_ setting. He’d actually been enjoying spending time with the demon lord-turned-half-drow for the last few years in this world. He’d opened up and started speaking freely, something that he wouldn’t have been comfortable with under normal circumstances, and, admittedly, he was worried about his former enemy. What if he successfully entered the tournament and got hurt or killed? Link would be alone in a strange world, with no way home.

Which was why he had to stop his… friend? from making a dumb decision. Link scrambled for ideas to distract him, and finally settled on one.

“What if, instead of entering this tournament, we do something else?”

“That depends on what you have in mind.” Ghirahim raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” Link began, hesitating slightly to get the wording right, “What if we… What if we tried to become animagi?” His companion seemed to perk up a little.

“Why the sudden interest? We’ve known about those since our first year here.”

“Well,” Link swallowed again. So far, so good. “Have you heard the rumors? That the escaped prisoner from last year was one. A normal human couldn’t make claw marks like that on a painting, but an animal could.”

“Hmm.” Ghirahim drummed his fingers against the table, seeming to think. A smirk slowly crept onto his face, and he looked Link right in the eye. The blond felt his heart leap. “I suppose the idea has merit. It would certainly be interesting to see if we’d become creatures from our world, or if we’d be limited to whatever is found here.”

The demon lord stood up suddenly, clapping his hands together once. Link barely suppressed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

“Let’s do it, Link.”

...Crisis maybe _not_ averted, if the spit-takes, wide eyes, and red cheeks of the other Gryffindors were anything to go by.

\-----------------------

It took them a few weeks to gather the necessary ingredients, and even longer to get the ritual right. And then winter happened, where the lightning storms they needed were non-existent. Luck was decidedly _not_ on their side, until the school year had nearly ended. It was, in fact, the night before the tournament’s final task when they were _finally_ able to make their transformations in the Room of Requirement.

Ghirahim, naturally, went first. He boasted a little, aware from dreams that he’d be some type of bird. He was certain he’d be something as gorgeous as his vanity suggested, and he glared slightly when Link laughed at his declarations. The demon lord took a deep breath and concentrated on shapeshifting, letting the magic flow through him.

He was shrinking. And shrinking. He kept getting smaller and smaller until he could easily be held in the palm of someone’s hand. He tried not to feel too uncomfortable when his body sprouted feathers and his face twisted into a beak. He squawked when he tried to ask Link to bring the mirror over to him, but the boy picked him up and set him down in front of it instead.

He was so… _bland._

Where he expected vibrant colors and gorgeous plumage, he found only gray and white feathers, with a few black markings around his head. He fluffed up his feathers and chirped angrily. What kind of _joke_ was this?! What kind of _bird_ was this?! He turned to look at Link, flapping his wings but failing to lift off the floor. The hero had already opened up a book on birds the Room had conjured for him, and was flipping through the pages. At further chirping, he picked Ghirahim up and set him on his shoulder.

Ghirahim wanted to stab something.

Link flipped the pages for a few more minutes, glancing at him every now and then. After what felt like hours, he finally made a soft sound of success.

“Found it!” The hero declared, smiling and pointing to the image of a bird identical to the demon lord’s current form. “You’re a northern shrike. They’re also known as butcher birds, I guess, since they impale their prey on sharp things.”

Fitting. Maybe this animal wasn’t so bad after all. Ghirahim nipped at his perch’s ear for a moment before fluttering clumsily to the ground and changing back. Unsurprisingly, the urge to stab something still lingered at the edge of his mind.

“Well then,” he sniffed, “At least that makes up for how _boring_ it looks. Your turn.”

\-----------------------

“Oh, okay.” Link nodded, standing back up and letting the conjured book disappear. He breathed deeply, reaching for that nice peaceful feeling brought about by meditation.

He, too, began to shrink, though not quite as much as Ghirahim had. He could feel short fur growing from every follicle, and sprouted a bushy tail. Link found himself on four furry paws that felt too big for his small body, and massive ears that let him hear even more keenly than normal. He yipped, looking up at Ghirahim and twitching the whiskers he suddenly had. The demon lord simply stared at him for a moment before picking him up with a smile.

“By the ancestors, Skychild, you are _adorable._ ”

Link yipped again, wiggling and squirming. It wasn’t that he disliked being held like this, but he wanted to see his reflection. He angled his ears toward the mirror, keeping his eyes on his former enemy. The half-drow laughed and adjusted his hold, hoisting Link halfway onto a shoulder and supporting his bottom with an arm. With his free hand, he had the Room conjure a book on small canines.

Link looked into the mirror when he got close enough and tilted his head. He was definitely some kind of small dog-like mammal, but he wasn’t sure what. His ears were as tall as his body was long, and he was covered in a tan coat of soft fur. He lifted one of his paws, big and awkward on his stick-like legs, and noted the large black pads and dense fur there. Looking back, he saw his fluffy tail, the same tan as the rest of him aside from the black tip. Was he… a fox? What kind of fox looked like this? It didn’t seem like very good camouflage. Ghirahim cleared his throat, and Link perked his massive ears toward him.

“You appear to be a fennec fox.” The demon snapped the book shut and it disappeared. “They like to eat birds, so don’t get any funny ideas.” Link yipped indignantly at the remark, ears flattening against his head and down his back, while Ghirahim laughed.

“Calm down, Skychild, I was joking. I think I know you well enough by now to understand that you wouldn’t allow an animalistic instinct to guide you in that form.” He gently poked Link’s nose, and the half-elf-turned-fox sneezed.

“This type of fox apparently lives in desert regions. Those big adorable paws of yours would help you keep your footing on the loose sand.” Link squirmed away to change back, not wanting to be in the other’s lap when he did so. He was still on all fours when he transformed back to normal, and tried to ignore the way the demon lord watched him.

“So,” Link began, slowly standing up, “What now?”

“Now, Skychild, we get some sleep so we can watch the end of the tournament tomorrow.”

“It’s after curfew. There’s _no way_ we can get back to our dorms this late.”

“Link, we’re in the _Room of Requirement._ If we need beds, all we have to do is ask.”

\-------------------------

The next morning found the both of them in their animagus forms, curled up with each other on a comfy bed the Room had conjured for them. Ghirahim was nestled right next to Link’s stomach, right in the center of the tight ball of fluff and warmth the hero formed.

Cozy as they were, they nearly missed breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot more fluff here than I expected, but I think it turned out okay. Let me know what you thought! And keep an eye out for the next one, Patronus. Hope you liked this!
> 
> The next few will be posted one at a time, instead of the double uploads from yesterday and today.
> 
> (And if you were wondering, the Age Line did _not_ let them through.)


End file.
